AQUELLOS INEVITABLES MOMENTOS
by Ieshika
Summary: Un breve relato de la infancia de los hermanos Kaiba... desde la perspectiva del hermano mayor!


**¿Desean saber quien soy yo? ¡No lo creo! A nadie le interesaría mi vida...**

**... o tal vez si haya alguien a quien le interese...**

Nací en una familia acaudala con grandes proyectos a largo plazo. Papá era un hombre envidiable; accionista ilimitado de una famosa organización, su carácter rígido ante la Junta de Accionistas le reflejaba una personalidad digna de admiración y llena de autoridad, el carácter que según mamá, yo había heredado sin ninguna duda. Mamá... ¿Qué puedo decir de ella? ¡La mejor madre del mundo! Su dulzura me envolvía y su comprensión me apoyaba cada vez que cometía una travesura y papá me castigaba severamente. Mokuba... mi hermano menor... Es mi compañero de andanzas y mi más cercano cómplice en todas las travesuras que se me ocurren... somos inseparables. A pesar de que éramos una familia unida, la felicidad no es eterna.

Mokuba… no pudo conocer el amor incondicional de mamá puesto que ella falleció al darlo a luz. La vida le arrebató la dicha de haber crecido y haber sentido el amor de una madre; no obstante, no estaba solo… nos tenía a mi padre y a mí.

Por asuntos ajenos a las preferencias de nuestro padre, la compañía le demandó mucha atención, y por consiguiente, tuvo que viajar a América para laborar en dicho continente por motivo de una nueva sucursal.

-¡No, papá!- sollozaba Mokuba aferrado al cuerpo de su progenitor -¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo!

-No será por mucho tiempo, Moki- le tranquilizaba papá mientras me veía en un gesto de ayuda.

-Espero que tu si me entiendas, Seto- me dijo y yo, con gesto sereno, bajé la mirada –La compañía ahora más que nunca necesita de mi responsabilidad ilimitada, aunque tenga que sacrificar la atención para con ustedes.

-Es tu trabajo, ¿no?- le comenté indiferente y suspirando hondo, papá me acarició la cabeza.

Una institutriz se me acercó, tomando de la mano a Mokuba, que no dejaba de sollozar.

-Aunque me duele esta decisión, tengo que cumplir con mi obligación de accionista ilimitado, Seto- comentó papá y levanté la mirada –Les prometo que me comunicare con ustedes, siempre y cuando se pueda.

En ese momento, me extrañó su comentario.

-¿"siempre y cuando se pueda"?- enfaticé su última frase -¿qué me quieres decir?

-Ustedes no se pueden quedar solos, Seto- contestó mi pregunta papá –Por lo que decidí matricularlos en un Internado mientras estoy ausente.

-¿En un internado?- cuestioné indignado -¡El internado de la ciudad también es un orfanato!

-¡Qué nos estás dando a entender, eh!- me recriminó mi padre a manera de regaño -¡¿Acaso piensas que los dejaré en adopción?

Permanecí callado y un sirviente se me acercó.

–Ese lugar es lo mejor para ustedes mientras su padre se encuentra ausente, joven Kaiba- dijo el señor y apoyo una mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

Mokuba me veía triste mientras papá trataba de tranquilizarse por mis reacciones.

–Trata de entenderme- murmuró papá y le observé con un sentimiento inexplicable.

Inundado por una rabia injustificada, miré con suspicacia cómo papá se volteaba para despedirse de Mokuba: tomó a mi hermano menor en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente y acto seguido, se me acercó y agachándose, se despidió de mi con un abrazo fuerte.

-Te quiero mucho, Seto- me murmuró y agudicé la mirada.

-Yo también papá... – murmuré evitando sollozar -a pesar de todo, yo también te amo- le dije y dándole un beso en su mejilla, le devolví el abrazo.

-Cuida a Mokuba y cuídate mucho, Seto- se despidió papá y se levantó del suelo, estrechándome su mano con fuerza.

-Así será- le murmuré y me aferré a su mano… sintiendo un vacío inexplicable en mi estomago.

Mi padre se alejó de nuestra habitación, rodando por los suelos su amplia maleta de viaje.

-¿Cuándo vienen a recogernos los del orf... los del internado?- le pregunté al sirviente, antes de que se mi padre se marchara para Estados Unidos.

-Mañana por la tarde, Seto- me respondió el señor y me brindó una sonrisa.

La institutriz seguía a mi padre para ayudarlo, y cuando ella y el sirviente nos dejaron solos en la habitación, al momento de cerrar la puerta, Mokuba se me acercó, tomándome la mano.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Seto? Yo no quiero ir a un Internado.

-Esperar "Moki"... es todo lo que podemos hacer.

-¡NO!- grité desesperado y golpee con fuerza la mesa ratona de la sala -¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ES MENTIRA!

-No tendría por qué mentirle, joven- me dijo el ama de llaves de la casa en donde vivíamos –Encienda la televisión y se dará cuenta que lo que le he dicho no es una mentira... tal vez estén dando la noticia por la prensa.

Siendo las 6 y 30 de la tarde de aquel día de Mayo, un canal local informaba que el vuelo HK-735 con destino Estados Unidos se accidentó en el Pacífico por fallas desconocidas; las imágenes revelaban pedazos de la aeronave flotando en el océano mientras varios rescatistas trataban de encontrar la caja negra del avión.

-¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?- le pregunté a la ama de llaves con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Son unos incompetentes!

-Tranquilícese, joven- me sugería la mujer de avanzada edad mientras caía en el amplio sillón, tratando de observar la noticia como algo en lo que mis padres no estaban involucrados.

-¿En ese vuelo estaba papá?- preguntó puerilmente Mokuba quien se encontraba en las escaleras sin que nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia y me torné nervioso.

-¡NO!- grité con más fuerza y me tumbé al suelo -¡El no iban en ese vuelo, "Moki"! ¡No iba!

-Entonces ¿por qué estas llorando, Seto?- cuestionó capciosamente y reaccioné por un momento, observándole detenidamente. Mokuba me observó y entendiendo mi gesto, comprendió lo que ocurría y volteó para ver el televisor –El está bien, hermano- murmuró –Ahora están en el cielo.

La actitud de Mokuba me impresionó y observé a la ama de llaves quien estaba sorprendida de la actitud de madurez que había demostrado el niño de tres años de edad.

Nuevamente observé la televisión y una banda negra en una esquina de la pantalla había aparecido en honor a las víctimas del accidente; algo dentro de mí carcomía mi alma y m sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con papá.

–_El no se merecía esa muerte... ¡no la merecía!_- pensé y dos lágrimas corrieron mis mejillas cuando sentí que el ama de llaves me acariciaba el cabello... causando una señal ambivalente.

Era la primera vez que asistía a un funeral. Sentía que mi alma se deshacía al observar caer el ataúd de mi padre al lado del de nuestra fallecida madre, mientras los cava tumbas paleaban la tierra encima del cajón sin reflejar gesto alguno (tal vez perdiendo desde el preciso momento de enterrar cuerpos sin vida el pesar y la nostalgia) mientras Mokuba veía la escena con una actitud divagante... Por otro lado, yo no sabría decir si por fortuna o desgracia, el cuerpo de mi padre fue uno de los pocos encontrados en el lugar de la tragedia, ni como actuar ante semejante noticia, si de todos modos estaba muerto y nunca más estaría con nosotros físicamente para vernos crecer.

-Ya es hora de irnos, joven Seto- me sugirió la institutriz y tomó a Mokuba por su mano, volteándose para retirarse del lugar.

-Adiós papá... cuídanos desde el cielo junto con mamá- murmuré y besando dos flores blancas, las arrojé al ataúd y me alejé del lugar, notando como los dos sirvientes que nos acompañaban no demostraron dolor alguno por el fallecimiento de sus patrones.

-¡Ustedes dos son unos hipócritas malagradecidos!- les exclamé enfadado y era obvio que hubiese llamado la atención...

... en especial... la de dos niños de apariencia física semejante pero de distinto sexo quienes me veían con nostalgia y asombro.

-_Niños_- pensé al observarlos cuando al parecer sus padres los llamaron para retirarse –_No creí que hubieran más niños, a excepción de Mokuba y yo, en la ceremonia religiosa._

-¡Por favor, joven Seto!- me recriminó el chofer acercándose a mí y reaccioné de mis cavilaciones -¡Este no es el lugar indicado para lanzar injurias! ¡Respete!

-¡No son injurias!- me quejaba -¡Son maldiciones con fundamento!

-Seto- escuché que murmuró Mokuba mientras la ama de llaves se lamentaba.

-La perdida de su padre lo ha afectado muchísimo- comentó la señora y sus palabras me incomodaron.

-Pero no por eso nos tiene que decir "hipócritas"- se justificó el chofer y me tomó del brazo -¡Ya es hora de irnos!

-¡Suélteme!- le exclamé soltándome y corrí cerca de Mokuba -¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho de tratarme de esa manera!

-Pequeño desgrac...

-¡Por favor!- le sugirió la ama de llaves y el hombre le observó indignado –Como ya lo dije, este no es el lugar indicado... y tú no deberías estar tratando al joven Seto de esa manera ¡no seas atrevido! ¡Respeta la memoria de nuestro señor!

-Por lo menos respeta a quienes han fallecido- le comenté a la sirviente en forma de sarcasmo -¿Por qué no lo demostró cuando estábamos en el funeral de papá?

-¿Así que por eso te estás comportando de esa manera?- infirió el chofer y desvié la mirada, mientras la ama de llaves me veía con un gesto extraño.

-Ya verás lo que te pasará por insolente, mocoso- murmuró el hombre y le observé extrañado cuando las personas alrededor nos veían con indignación.

-Vámonos- sugirió la ama de llaves y observando a quienes se encontraban presentes, sentí en sus miradas los posibles reproches que pudieron haber hecho mamá y papá con mi actitud de hace un rato.

¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Era un chico prepotente!

-La decisión del fallecido padre de estas criaturas no será en vano- decía el rector del "Internado" a los encargados de la compañía donde laboraban papá y mamá, que nos habían traído a mi hermano y a mí – Aquí se encontraran con la mejor enseñanza de ciudad Dominó.

Ambos encargados hicieron una reverencia y retirándose en una lujosa limosina, nos dejaron a Mokuba y a mí en aquel lugar que sería nuestro hogar... hasta que nos adoptaran.

-Y eso que me decían que esto no era un orfanato- ironicé un poco recordando a mis padres y Mokuba sollozó, cuando el señor nos introdujo al amplio lugar, enseñándonos las instalaciones y nuestra habitación.

Tendría yo ocho años para aquel entonces, y Mokuba alrededor de tres años. Después de que falleciera papá, nuestros tutores nos llevaron con varios familiares para que nos acogieran en su seno familiar, pero los muy miserables no querían llevar semejante responsabilidad y buscaban excusas para no tenernos cerca… pero si querían tener cerca la fortuna que había dejado nuestro padre en vida.

Pasado el tiempo, las noticias informaban que algunos cuerpos –ya identificados con antelación de todos los tripulantes- seguían desaparecidos mientras en algunas ocasiones enterraban a victimas del fatal accidente cada vez que ubicaban un cuerpo. Mokuba, desde que llegó al orfanato, se sentaba todos los días en un columpio con la vista gacha pensando en nuestro padre, y movido por una nostalgia incomprensible, me le acercaba para levantarle los ánimos invitándolo a una partida de ajedrez para que se concentrara en otros pensamientos.

En fin, durante los tiempos libres mi hermano menor y yo pasábamos el tiempo jugando largas partidas de ajedrez, siendo yo el vencedor en innumerables ocasiones... ¡era la única forma de no pensar en las desgracias dentro del orfanato!

-¡Eres un gran jugador, Seto!- me halagaba Mokuba -¡Puedes llegar a ser mejor que el campeón mundial!

-Gracias, Mokuba- le dije cuando escuche una noticia que me dejó impactado.

Habían transcurrido alrededor de dos años.

En un televisor cercano, un periodista informaba que el campeón mundial de ajedrez donó parte de lo que había ganado en un orfanato de su ciudad natal; lo que me causó curiosidad fue el hecho de que el comentarista de la noticia le había llamado al hombre "Mosaburo Kaiba".

-Así que tú eres Mosaburo Kaiba- pensé para mis adentros recordando a uno de los grandes negociantes del país y agudice la mirada, pidiendo al cielo una oportunidad para poder salir del orfanato y recuperar una parte de nuestras vidas.

-¿Quién es Mosaburo Kaiba, Seto?- me preguntó Mokuba observando la noticia mientras agudizaba la mirada en el rostro que proyectaba el televisor del hombre de negocios.

-Es el hombre que nos "dará" una gran oportunidad, Moki.

-No entiendo, Seto.

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Moki... ya lo verás.

Tal como se escuchó en las noticias, el corpulento hombre visitó el orfanato para publicidad de un periódico local y pensando de antemano en una forma para salir de aquí, me le presenté justo en el momento en el que se iba el dueño de la Corporación Kaiba.

-He escuchado que usted es un gran jugador de ajedrez, señor Kaiba- le dije cuando me sentí incómodo por una razón inexplicable –Le reto a una partida, señor: si yo gano, nos adoptará a mi hermano y a mí sin ninguna explicación.

-¡Eres osado, niño!- exclamó como quien no cree en la convicción humana –¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes ganar? Yo juego ajedrez desde que tu estabas en pañales.

-¿Qué?- le cuestioné -¿Teme perder contra un niño, señor?

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme cobarde!- se enojó y el hombre aceptó mi reto –Aceptaré tu reto; pero sólo una oportunidad te daré... soy un hombre muy ocupado.

-Es sólo la que necesito- aseveré y ambos nos sentamos en un lugar donde los testigos del duelo eran un anciano que le acompañaba y "Moki".

El ambiente de la partida se tornó tenso mientras Mokuba veía los movimientos de las piezas con los puños cerrados, confiando ciegamente en mi capacidad para poder vencerlos; después de un largo tiempo de cavilaciones objetivas, el hombre se levantó indignado y se tornó serio.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?- exclamó y le miré seriamente con una sonrisa.

-Ahora cumpla con su promesa y adóptenos a Mokuba y a mí como sus hijos- le recordé y el hombre, confiando en su perfil "intachable", accedió a cumplir el pacto.

Sin embargo, los momentos vividos en su gran mansión fueron cruciales para Mokuba y yo, quienes veíamos en esas vivencias la oportunidad de ser personas importantes.

-¡¿Más libros?- me quejaba frustrado al ver como Jackson, el sirviente de Mosaburo Kaiba, traía más textos de la biblioteca de la mansión -¡Aún no he terminado con estos!

-Es su deber como hijo del señor Kaiba ser una persona culta y eso se logra a través del estudio.

-¡Siempre y cuando se tenga disposición!- me quejé -¡He estado leyendo toda la mañana y hoy es domingo! ¡Debería descansar un rato por lo menos!

El encorvado y extraño sirviente lo meditó y en unos instantes, asintió lentamente y sonreí levemente.

-Descanse por una hora- me sugirió –Si el señor Kaiba se entera de que usted no esta estudiando, me recriminará por ello.

-No se preocupe- le tranquilicé –No saldré de esta habitación para que mi padrastro no se dé cuenta.

-Eso espero- murmuró el hombre y se retiró del lugar, mientras suspiraba hondo al ver la pila de libros sobre la mesa.

Así era todos los días: tutores de distintas materias, venían a la mansión a enseñarme temas avanzados con un profesionalismo que me fastidiaba de vez en cuando; algunas veces mis ojos se cerraban y Jackson me llamaba la atención mientras los tutores me veían con serenidad y paciencia.

-¡Si veo otro libro más juro que vomitaré!- exclamé cayendo sobre el sofá de mi habitación una tarde de esas y quede dormido unos instantes.

-Joven Kaiba- escuche decirle a Jackson entrando al cuarto y me levanté un poco aturdido –No debería dejar los libros por allí; Mokuba le envía éste que dejó su la habitación.

Me extrañé y tome el libro de pasta marrón entre mis manos.

-Gracias- le agradecí –No volverá a suceder.

El sirviente se retiró y al abrir el texto, noté que había una pequeña carta escrita con una grafía infantil, junto con unas cartas del Duelo de Monstruos. Leyéndola mentalmente, esbocé una gran sonrisa y agradecí al remitente, viendo cada uno de los naipes.

-No son las mejores cartas, pero son mías- murmuré y entre las últimas encontré el dibujo de un dragón blanco –Es el Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules- dije y observé al cielo, anhelando poder tener entre mis manos una carta tan poderosa como lo era ese monstruo tipo dragón.

Sin saber el por qué, Mosaburo fue muy estricto conmigo en cuanto a mi formación como persona, así que me exigía estudio dedicado de los libros especializados que tenía en su biblioteca si merecía ser el futuro heredero de su fortuna; por su parte, Mokuba sólo se limitaba a descansar y a asistir a clases en una escuela privada. Los días eran pesados y el estudio era más intenso todas las semanas... hasta aquella tarde de Noviembre que el cielo escuchó mis secretas plegarias de darnos a mi hermano y a mí la oportunidad de ser personas independientes.

Reunidos en el comedor principal después del almuerzo, Mosaburo llamó a su sirviente y después de un momento el hombre asintió para retirarse; no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Jackson apareció en el lugar, trayendo un montículo de dinero en efectivo.

-¿Qué es todo ese dinero?- pregunté sorprendido al ver sobre una mesa portátil lo que había traído Jackson.

-Hoy me vas a demostrar que tienes la capacidad para poder tomar decisiones, si es que tomaste tu estudio en serio- me dijo Mosaburo Kaiba con actitud seria y con un asistente detrás de él.

-¿Qué me quiere decir?- le pregunté un poco confundido.

-En este montículo hay US$10 millones.

Mokuba y yo quedamos estupefactos.

-¿Diez millones de dólares?- preguntó extrañado Mokuba -¡Eso es mucho dinero!

-Dentro de un año tendrás que entregarme diez veces esa suma, Seto- prosiguió Mosaburo –Si a ese término tienes menos de lo que te entregué, tú y Mokuba volverán al orfanato de donde los adopté, ¿entendido?

-¿Entregarle diez veces esa suma de dinero?- cuestionó Mokuba sorprendido observando el montículo de dinero mientras mi padrastro me veía con seriedad.

Permanecí callado cuando un hombre detrás de Mosaburo se acercó.

**-**Lecter será tu asesor financiero- dijo a manera de presentación y el hombre hizo una reverencia –Si logras superar esta prueba, te dejaré que trabajes en las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp... si es que llegas a tomar la mejor decisión.

-Seto... – vaciló Mokuba y observé el montículo de dinero sobre la mesa portátil, cuando de repente y sin saber por qué, recordé a mis padres -¿Estás seguro de poder superar la prueba de nuestro padrastro?

Observé al susodicho cuando este se levantó y se retiró, dejándonos con Jackson y Lecter quienes nos miraban con serenidad.

-¿Seto?

-Estoy seguro, Mokuba- le contesté –Estoy seguro.

-¿Qué tiene pensando hacer, señor?- me pregunto Lecter mientras ubicaba 100 cartas del duelo de monstruos sobre el piso alfombrado del lugar y Mokuba observaba en silencio.

-Si se desea ser el accionista mayoritario de una organización, se debe tener el 50% de las acciones de la corporación, más una- comenté y doblé una carta de la esquina –Lecter, quiero que busques el vinculado económico más solvente y con el recurso humano más competente e integral que posee la Corporación Kaiba.

El asesor financiero agudizó su mirada.

-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer, señor Kaiba?

-Sólo invierte el dinero necesario en ese vinculado económico, Lecter- le sugerí –Después te diré que tengo planeado.

-Cómo usted diga, señor- obedeció el hombre y sonreí ante mi habilidad en este tipo de negocios.

-_Ya verás Mosaburo Kaiba... que el sacrificio de tu exigencia no será en vano_.

-¿Si logras tener el 51% de la compañía de nuestro padrastro, serás el dueño absoluto de la Corporación Kaiba, Seto?- me preguntó Mokuba agachándose y tomando una carta que estaba volteada cara arriba.

-Así es.

-Pero, ¿así llegarás a tener el dinero que estipulo Mosaburo para superar la prueba?

Asentí sonriendo.

-Muchas de sus acciones son rentables en Bolsas de Valores, lo que le originan grandes ganancias de acuerdo a lo que produce la compañía, Mokuba; sin embargo, no tenía pensado tocar las acciones por el momento.

Mi hermano menor se extrañó.

-¿Entonces?

-Tenía pensando despedir a todos los trabajadores de esa filial.

-¿Despedirlos?- cuestionó aún más confundido -¿Qué ganarías con despedirlos?

-Sencillo, Mokuba- le dije –El Gerente de dicha compañía no permitirá que sus subordinados se queden sin trabajo porque el dinero que les es remunerado es el sustento de sus familias; así que evitará el despido masivo comprándome las acciones que adquirí de dicha organización... pero le costara más de lo debido.

Con una señal de victoria, le indique el precio que pensaba cobrarle al gerente de la filial y mi hermano menor captó el mensaje.

-¿Las piensas vender al doble?- preguntó infiriendo y asentí -¡Vaya! Ese gerente tendrá que esforzarse para conseguir el dinero si no quiere que sus trabajadores se queden sin empleo.

-Así _deben_ ser las estrategias corporativas, Mokuba: "el fin justifica los medios"

-Aún así me parece sin corazón lo que piensas hacer, hermano- comentó en voz baja Mokuba y le observé algo incómodo -Seto... ¿tú crees que Lecter sea de fiar?

Su pregunta me pareció extraña.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé... – meditó Mokuba –Hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar.

-Si llega a comentarle algo a nuestro padrastro sobre lo que pretendo realizar, pagará las consecuencias de sus actos; el sólo hecho de que Mosaburo se enteré de mis decisiones corporativas será la piedra que impedirá mi camino a poseer lo que siempre he anhelado- le comenté para luego tomarle de los hombros –Mokuba, ¿puedo confiar en que no le dirás nada a nuestro padrastro sobre todo esto?

-¡¿Por qué dudas de mí, Seto?- se quejó el chico levantándose repentinamente -¡Tú sabes que yo estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas!

Quedé en silencio y le sonreí.

-Gracias, Mokuba.

De repente, una idea maquiavélica rondó mi cabeza y observé a Mokuba con un gesto de seriedad.

-¡Estoy seguro de que tu serás capaz de superar la prueba de Mosaburo Kaiba!

-Y así será... _con tu ayuda, mucho más_– me detuve para ver las cartas dispersas sobre el suelo y se me ocurrió una idea -¿Quieres jugar Duelo de Monstruos?

Mi hermano menor aceptó con un semblante jovial y se sentó para ayudarme a revolver el mazo de cartas.

Efectivamente, el Gerente de la filial de Kaiba Corp, accedió a comprarme las acciones que había adquirido de dicha compañía al doble, poseyendo 8/10 partes del dinero que me había entregado en primera instancia mi padrastro. Mokuba estaba feliz de dicho logro y yo sólo pensaba en tener más, así que gracias a mis técnicas de convencimiento logré que los cinco accionistas gestores de la compañía se pusieran de mi lado para poder tomar la totalidad de la empresa de mi padrastro. Aquella idea serviría para tener a Mokuba de mi lado, aunque tuviera que recriminarle sin justa causa...

... tenía pensado hacerle creer a Mokuba que él le había dicho a Mosaburo mis ideas para apoderarme de Kaiba Corp.; obviamente él desmentiría dicho asunto porque nunca me "traicionaría"; Mosaburo se dará cuenta de nuestra pelea y aprovechará la oportunidad para tener a Mokuba de su lado con un porcentaje de la compañía consideraba para poder tenerla en capital social... todo ello con el fin de que al final, Mokuba cambie de parecer y le dé a entender que siempre estará a mi lado, entregándome su porcentaje de la corporación Kaiba.

Puse en marcha mi idea y en un vestíbulo de la gran mansión, abrí la puerta con enojo dramatizado y el pequeño chico me observó asustado desde el suelo mientras los Cinco Grandes me seguían detrás.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?- me preguntó casi murmurando.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto, Mokuba?- le recriminé a mi hermano menor mientras él me veía con desaire -¡Creí que eras mi hermano!

-¿De qué estas hablando, Seto? No entiendo- cuestionó aún más confundido.

-¡No sigas fingiendo, Mokuba!- exclamé con el ceño fruncido –¡Ya me enteré que Mosaburo se enteró de mis planes y el único que los sabía por completo eras tú! ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¡¿Qué?- dijo el chico y se levantó -¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!

-¡No mientas!

-¡No estoy mintiendo, Seto! ¡Jamás le diría tus planes a Mosaburo! ¡Tú eres mi hermano! ¡Nunca te traicionaría!

-¡Basta de mentiras, Mokuba!- le grité y dudando en el proceder que hice (todo para justificar los medios) le di una cachetada con fuerza y Mokuba cayó al suelo, impresionado por lo que había sentido –_Perdóname Mokuba... Perdóname mamá... Perdóname papá._

-¡Yo no lo hice, Seto!- me decía con lágrimas en los ojos y se volteó para observarme con seriedad -¡Debes creer en mí!

-¡Creí en ti y me traicionaste, Mokuba!- me agaché cerca de él y me contuve de hablarle más fuerte, recordando mi papel como hermano mayor -¡Ahora, Mosaburo sabe con detalles todo lo que pretendo y no permitirá que llegue más lejos!

-¡Yo no lo hice!- siguió exclamando –Yo no lo hice... – sollozó y se acurrucó en el piso en posición fetal, agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente.

Mokuba lloraba apenado y algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir culpable; tenía claro que estaba faltando a las palabras de protección de mamá, pero nuestro futuro estaba en dicha prueba y en la idea que tenía, puesto que tan solo pensar que podía derrumbarse ocho meses de grandes inversiones era algo que no podía permitir... confiaba en su futuro proceder y el enojarme con el sería el señuelo para que Mosaburo se confiara y bajara la guardia ante la gran sorpresa que más adelante le tendría. Durante dos meses, Mokuba no me dirigió la palabra y aunque nos veíamos a cada instante, ni siquiera me miraba por la actitud que había tenido para con él.

En fin, el día de enfrentarme con Mosaburo Kaiba llegó y los cinco grandes me apoyaron en dicho encuentro; aunque en mi interior sentía miedo por lo que sucedería y preocupación por que el plan no saliera como yo hubiese querido.

-¡Por favor, Seto!- se quejaba Mosaburo -¡Aunque tengas el apoyo de los cinco grandes, todos juntos no pueden superarme para ser los accionistas mayoritarios de la Corporación!

-Sin embargo, tiene que reconocer que logré multiplicar el dinero que me entregó y no debe negarme la oportunidad de dejarme trabajar en la Corporación.

-Aún así, tu osadía de ser el dueño absoluto de la compañía es algo que no puedo tolerar y por consiguiente, aunque cuentas con Johnson que es el abogado de la Corporación, no pueden hacer nada en cuanto a asuntos judiciales, sino, que él mismo te lo diga.

Voltee a observar al aludido y el hombre bajó la mirada en forma de frustración y mis esperanzas parecieron caerse por el suelo.

-No puede ser... – murmuré.

-La única forma de poder ser el accionista mayoritario es que Mokuba te ceda su porcentaje de acciones correspondientes, lo cual será improbable por la forma como lo trataste en aquel momento- comentó y chasqueó la boca –Es una pena que tu plan no haya salido a las mil maravillas, Seto...

-¡Todavía no cantes victoria, Mosaburo Kaiba!- se escuchó la exclamación de un niño y Mokuba apareció en la oficina de las instalaciones con actitud seria.

-¡Qué es esa manera de dirigirte a tus superiores, Mokuba!- le recriminó el Gerente de Kaiba Corp., y el niño me observó detenidamente, para luego sonreírme levemente.

-Cederé mi parte de las acciones a Seto- dijo con voz serena y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-Mokuba- murmuré disimulando una risa irónica.

-¡Seto dudó de tu confianza, Mokuba!- le recordó Mosaburo -¿Acaso vas a confiar en alguien que no creyó en ti?

-A pesar de aquel momento... Seto sigue siendo mi hermano- comentó el chico –Y aunque estemos enojados, eso no quiere decir que sus decisiones sean equivocadas... así que con mi parte, él logra el 51% de las acciones de la compañía y pasa a ser el dueño absoluto de la Corporación Kaiba.

-¡No lo creo!- exclamó Mosaburo –Aunque le hayas cedido tus acciones, Seto todavía es menor de edad; por consiguiente, no puede ser el Gerente General a menos que tenga un tutor que lo represente en decisiones corporativas.

-Parece que su carácter está perdiendo lucidez, señor Kaiba- habló mi asesor financiero y dio un paso hacia delante –Desde que usted lo ordenó, yo he sido el tutor del joven Kaiba y mis obligaciones están respaldadas por documentos legales... así que yo seré el representante de Seto Kaiba en sus asuntos organizacionales.

El gesto de Mosaburo Kaiba lo decía todo: al frente de nosotros se encontraba un hombre humillado por sus más cercanos accionistas y por su hijastro, y su semblante observaba el suelo, conteniendo su rabia. Mokuba se me acercó y me haló la mano.

-Mokuba, yo...

-Estabas tensionado en aquellos momentos, hermano- comentó Mokuba –Era obvio que dudaras de las personas que sabían de tus planes.

-Perdóname, Mokuba- le murmuré, agachándome a su altura, con sentido de culpa y mi hermano menor me abrazó fuertemente, demostrándome con acciones su respuesta.

–_Entre los cinco grandes se encuentra quien te delató, hermano_- me susurró al oído y recordé como lo había utilizado para llevar a cabo mi plan y me sentí aún más culpable por las consecuencias psicológicas que había originado en quien siempre estaría conmigo.

–Actúe de manera equivocada y me dejé llevar por la ira... no merezco la ayuda que acabas de darme- cambié de tema creando una perspectiva ambigua.

En ese momento Mosaburo Kaiba se levantó de su escritorio, y acercándose a la puerta de la oficina, salió sin decir palabra.

-Nunca había visto al señor Kaiba de esa manera- comentó Krump, uno de los cinco grandes, mientras las palabras de mi hermano menor me rondaban en la cabeza, tratando de no demostrarle culpabilidad por abusar de su confianza.

Hubo mucha tensión en la compañía cuando me otorgaron el cargo de Presidente de la Corporación Kaiba. Muchos decían que un joven menor de edad no podía con semejante cargo sin tener bases de Administración Industrial e Ingenierías afines al objeto social de la compañía; sin embargo, pese a la actitud que me demostró mi padrastro, estoy agradecido con él por las largas horas de estudio a las cuales me vi obligado a cumplir por sus exigencias, puesto que gracias a esos libros, ahora sé lo que el tiempo me ayudó a pulir con la experiencia.

Después de pasado un tiempo, aprendí con rapidez los movimientos más importantes de la corporación Kaiba, convirtiéndome en accionista activo de la compañía. Mi padrastro desapareció después de que los cinco grandes y yo nos tomamos la compañía y nunca más volvimos a saber de él; por otro lado, los cinco hombres que me ayudaron a apoderarme de la compañía fueron mi mano derecha durante mucho tiempo hasta que algunas de mis decisiones los hicieron ponerse en mi contra después de que me proponían proyectos superfluos y yo les negaba sus solicitudes, confabulando en diversas ocasiones para vengarse de mis actitudes para con cada uno...

En fin, nunca presté atención a sus amenazas y unos renunciaron por voluntad propia y otros los despedí por negligencia profesional... entonces, desde aquel momento, mi vida no sería la misma.

Hubo cierta ocasión en la que me enteré que cierta sucursal de Kaiba Corp. no se le permitía el acceso a ninguno de los trabajadores, con la excepción de Mosaburo Kaiba; se rumoraba que dentro de ella yacía una gran maquina que procesaba información desconocida. La intriga creció dentro de mí pero con los diferentes asuntos que surgían con el tiempo para la empresa, esa curiosidad se nubló, quedando en el olvido.

En momentos de descanso, observaba por la ventana de la oficina cómo algunos jóvenes de mi edad jugaban en los parques y sonreían dichosos de la vida, y en esos instantes suspiraba hondo; tenía claro que mi vida, a pesar de la riqueza, estaba llena de muchas preocupaciones, malos recuerdos, pérdidas irrecuperables, y que no era la misma que la de esos niños en el parque, ya que a mis 12 años me había convertido en un famoso empresario que velaba por la seguridad de mi pequeño hermano.

Al pasar el tiempo, los diversos movimientos de la compañía hicieron que mi carácter se transformara por completo: un gesto serio se reflejaba a cada instante en mi rostro y una actitud arrogante demostraba ante mis subalternos como presidente de la compañía que había "heredado", a la vez de un orgullo que se había transformado en soberbia al notar que muchos no tenían las mismas capacidades y los mismos privilegios de los cuales yo gozaba.

Al observar que los problemas empresariales eran escasos y que la compañía marchaba a las mil maravillas, decidí ingresar a la Media Vocacional para tener un título e ingresar a la mejor universidad del mundo especializada en Ingeniería Industrial, como complemento a mi currículo. Fue en ese centro estudiantil, donde conocí a la única persona digna de llamarse "rival del Duelo de Monstruos"

-Estimados alumnos- decía el profesor en el aula mientras yo esperaba fuera de esta –un nuevo alumno ha ingresado a la escuela y espero que sea bien recibido por todos ustedes... ¡adelante muchacho!

Con paso firme, ingresé al salón de clases mientras notaba que todos me veían con gran asombro y una que otra chica con interés, sin olvidar los cuchicheos entre algunas personas... ¡lo cual me fastidiaba!

-Cómo ustedes ya sabrán- continuaba el profesor –Seto Kaiba es el presidente de su propia compañía de logística electrónica aquí en la ciudad de Dominó, así que no creó que merezca ser presentado sí es una persona reconocida a nivel urbano.

-Espero ser bien recibido- dije al grupo y todos callaron para escucharme con expectativa –No tolero las actitudes hipócritas.

-¡Vaya presumido!- se quejaba un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules –El hecho de que sea dueño de una gran compañía no quiere decir que tenga que tratar a sus semejantes como le plazca.

-Su carácter es consecuencia de su trabajo, Joy- le decía su mejor amigo ubicado detrás del susodicho –Tienes que entenderlo.

-Aunque hay que admitir que es simpático- comentó una amiga de los chicos y el pelirrubio le observó con ironía (¬¬)

-Hay un puesto vacío al lado de Wheeler, señor Kaiba- me decía el profesor mientras ubicaba el asiento al lado de un muchacho de cabello rubio que me observaba con algo de enfado –Puede ubicarse allí.

-Se lo agradezco- le dije al pedagogo y me senté, notando de reojo la actitud del chico a mi lado y de la misma manera, observé al pequeño chico que estaba sentado detrás de chico de cabello rubio.

-_He visto ese semblante en algún lugar_- pensé tratando de recordar mientras trataba de escuchar la clase de Física.

Pasados varios meses, tuve que retirarme por varias semanas de la escuela por inconvenientes que se presentaron en la franquicia de América; lo que me conllevó a viajar urgentemente, dejando a Mokuba de todos los asuntos que él pudiera manejar.

-¿Estarás bien, Seto?- me preguntó dudoso, mientras empacaba mis maletas -¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

-No es necesario, Mokuba- le contesté –Es mejor que te quedes a supervisar la corporación: tú sabes cómo son los accionistas de la compañía apenas les damos la espalda.

-¿Entonces por qué aún sigues trabajando con ellos, Seto?

-Porque necesito de sus conocimientos aunque sean unos hipócritas; gracias a ellos la compañía está siendo solvente y rentable y por una simple apreciación individual no voy a permitir que la empresa pague las consecuencias de asuntos personales.

-Entiendo- murmuró el chico -¿Vuelves pronto?

-No lo sé, Mokuba- respondí – Tengo que ver que tan grave es el asunto- cerré las maletas y revisé en mi gabardina los tiquetes redondos –Ya me voy, Mokuba. Cuídate.

-Tú también, hermano- se despidió y le alboroté sus largos cabellos en señal de aprecio.

-Está al pendiente de los movimientos de los accionistas- le sugerí y asintió al instante.

Al llegar a América, dejé las maletas en la habitación del hotel para remitirme lo más pronto posible a las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp de la ciudad; quería volver lo más pronto posible a Dominó para estar al pendiente de los movimientos de los accionistas, pero los problemas al interior de la franquicia eran peores de lo que suponía.

-Tendré que quedarme una larga temporada, ¡estos inútiles no saben resolver estos problemas sin ayuda de quien las diseñó!- comenté para mí mismo al notar que una maquina no estaba funcionando y produciendo lo rutinario, cuando revisé los datos de una computadora –Por lo menos las plataformas holográficas están en excelentes condiciones y el negocio de la venta de tarjetas del Duelo de Monstruos está dejando utilidades considerables... ¡Vaya que ha sido un convenio productivo la firma con Ilusiones Industriales!

Cada vez que podía, inspeccionaba Kaiba Land tratando de pasar como un simple visitante a pesar de que algún supervisor estaba al pendiente de mis movimientos. En una ocasión, caminando por su sector de arenas de duelos, una persona chocó contra mí sin darse cuenta, y ello me molestó un poco... cuando noté que su rostro se me hacía bastante familiar.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!- se disculpó la joven de cabello cobrizo ondulado y tez blanca con una reverencia oriental.

Disimulando asombro ante la belleza que reflejaba, mantuve un ademán serio y le comenté que tuviera cuidado para la próxima, cuando una pregunta de su parte me causó gracia, dándome a entender que la joven no me conocía en lo más mínimo.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo en esa ciudad, renació en mi interior algo que había dejado en el olvido y ese sentimiento era un aspecto que no me dejaba tranquilo. Paralelo a ello, sucedían cosas que nunca me imaginé que fueran tan coincidenciales: la chica que se había tropezado en aquella ocasión era familiar cercano de un condiscípulo de la escuela en la ciudad de Dominó, además de que poseía una de las cuatro cartas del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules que existen en el Duelo de Monstruos. Al enterarme de una manera antiestética de dicha posesión tan controvertida y enviciada por querer obtener ese naipe a cualquier precio, dialogué con la chica para llegar a un acuerdo, transformándose este en un chantaje peculiar...

En fin, logré obtener la carta pero en un arranque de ira de una de los aspirantes a dicho cargo de supervisor de área de duelo, la joven comentó algo sobre unas cartas extrañas y muy poderosas que me llamaron mucho la atención. En un encuentro no muy a mi estilo, logre encontrarme con ella para que me comentara sobre lo que dijo en aquel instante, enterándome paralelamente de que era "Duel": la amig del ciberespacio de la cual Mokuba siempre me hablaba, gracias a una fotografía que Hikaru trajo consigo... por primera vez en mi vida pensé en que las coincidencias si existían.

El día de regresar a Dominó llegó. Camino al aeropuerto recibí un mensaje electrónico cuyo significado le dio un vuelco a la concepción que poseía sobre la aceptación de quienes quería con verdadero sentimiento. Agradecido con semejantes palabras, le envié a quien remitía un bouquet de flores con un pequeño mensaje... y desde ese momento... Hikaru ha sido mi apego... mi vida... ¡mi todo! y estoy sorprendido por la forma como ha aceptado mis defectos y los errores que he cometido en la vida.

No sabría explicar el por qué, pero desde aquel instante en el mirador de aquella ciudad americana sentí aprecio por esa chica y la adulé por la capacidad de tolerancia que tenía para conmigo, puesto que no soy una persona sociable y comprensiva. Ella con su serenidad y paciencia logró conocer mis anhelos, mis planes, mis sentimientos... ¡mi vida! La amé en ese instante y maldije a lo que todos llaman "destino" por tener que saberlo cuando estaba muy lejos de su presencia; aunque me comunicaba por varios medios con ella, algo dentro de mí la deseaba cerca: necesitaba aferrarme fuertemente a su anatomía y perder mis pensamientos sobre sus labios, tratando de convertirme en una persona distinta que sólo desea haber nacido con el don de la humildad... desgraciadamente, esta lejos de mi vida... afortunadamente, está lejos de mi vida.

Aunque siempre reflejo ante los demás un carácter soberbio y engreído, algo dentro de mí me indica que sí heredé de mamá su virtud de la lealtad y su capacidad de sumisión, además de su cariño por quienes brindan un apoyo incondicional a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ahora, me preparo para ir a la escuela... no sé que acontecimientos vayan a ocurrir porque no creo en el destino, ya que uno mismo en quien se forja su futuro y este puede cambiar de acuerdo a diversas circunstancias; lo que sí sé, es que me considero el mejor jugador de Duelos de Monstruos a la vez de ser la persona más rica en la ciudad, dueño de su propia compañía de logística electrónica, con un hermano por quien velar y cuidar... y... espejo del sigilo sentimental para evitar percances inimaginables.

Les redacto para ustedes,

**Seto Kaiba.**

**MEMORANDO "AYUMI KAISHA": **Hola a todos los lectores! Este fue el primer fanfiction que escribí de la serie YU-GI-OH! Basándome en los pocos datos que se veían de la vida de Seto Kaiba (¡Si! Hago parte de su club de fans... ¿yo que hago si su carácter me hace recordarme hace mucho tiempo atrás? T_______T) Espero les haya gustado y si quieren ver como el destino hace que Seto Kaiba crea en el aunque no le guste la idea, no dejen de leer los fics "Así era mi vida" y "Nuestro pasado": el primero conserva el mismo formato que este cuento, con la única diferencia que es la vida de Yugi Moto; y la segunda historia narra como una pariente de los Moto (que jamás aparece en la serie, sólo en la imaginación de la escritora) hace que el gran empresario de las industrias Kaiba crea en el amor desde otra perspectiva... ¿será que ese tipo si cree en ese sentimiento no desde el matiz familiar?... ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! He leído en varios fics (de los cuales no mencionare el dueño ni la web que los hospeda) como forman parejas como Seto/Tea y Seto/Serenity: la primera me parece ridícula, y la segunda es más creíble por lo que se ve en la serie y en unos capítulos, así que no comento nada al respecto.

Cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia o amenaza (esta última para los que se afectaron por los comentarios de relaciones Seto-Tea o Seto-Serenity) las pueden enviar a ayumichan_ . Con mucho gusto los leeré.

Hasta el próximo comunicado... ¡A trabajar!


End file.
